It Takes Two
by SecretReaderInTheDark
Summary: Summary: Edward is 25, has 2 kids and is in the middle of a divorce fight. In the heat of it all, he needs to find a nanny for his Kids. That’s where Alice comes in and helps him a hand…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Edward is 25, has 2 kids and is in the middle of a  
divorce fight. In the heat of it all, he needs to find a nanny for his Kids.  
That's where Alice comes in and helps him a hand…**

**Chapter 1**

_**(E Pov)**_

I didn't know how I ended up in this mess. And I didn't know how a divorce could take so long. When I was 21 I met Tanya at a family gathering. We hit it of, or that was what I thought. We left the 'party' together and somehow we ended up in my bedroom. I had thought I loved Tanya and I couldn't be happier when she told me she was pregnant. But then everything changed. When she was Six months pregnant she told me she didn't want to have kids and that she would have them taken away, although she knew that couldn't be done, she was famous for pulling a few strings so she would always get what she wanted. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't budge. After a week she came with a proposition. She wouldn't let them be taken away if I married her. When she told me this I knew she only wanted the money my family had. I agreed, we had just found out that she was having twins and I wasn't about to let her murder my children. So I married her and soon after we had two perfect twins. Tanya got all that she wanted when she asked for it, but after a while my brothers began telling me that she was cheating on me. Not that I minded, in those months that she was pregnant I knew that I didn't love her. So I didn't care all that much, she went to far when she had lost the twins one day. She just had to leave them at Alice's place, but she lost them and went off on her own. When Alice called that Tanya still hadn't arrived, I knew something was up. I went to look for her, she was at home drunk in bed. The twins nowhere to be found. I had called everyone up from my family and we began to search around Seattle. Jasper found them at the playgrounds, they where crying and asking an elderly woman to bring them back to me. I had been so angry at Tanya that I had packed my things and left the house that night together with Drew and Hayden. I got divorce papers from Rosalie, my brothers wife. She was an lawyer, so it came in handy. But when I got to Tanya's place she didn't want to sign them and ever since then we've been in a divorce fight as you can say. It had been six months and we where still not divorced. She always came up with something to play in her advantage.

Right now I was sitting I my living room reading trough some papers. Alice had taken Drew and Hayden for the day. I felt guilty, Hayden and Drew hadn't been home much. They where constantly dragged of to Alice, Rose or my mom. I needed someone who could take care of them here at home. I was called back from my thought by the door opening. Alice came in with Drew and Hayden on each hand. As soon as they saw that I was home, he lurched forward and hugged me tightly.  
'Daddy, we missed you!' I smiled at them, they where so adorable. They had my bronze hair although there where streaks of blonde in it. There eyes where just like mine green.  
'Sorry, boys. Why don't you to go change and then we can watch a movie together okay?' they nodded their heads and ran to their room. I looked at Alice.  
'You look tired.' I nodded.  
'What do you expect? I've been fighting over this ridiculous divorce for six months!'  
'It'll all work out soon, believe me!'  
'I feel guilty Alice, I nearly don't see the boys anymore. There with you, Rose or mom, but they're almost never at home anymore.' Alice sighed and went to sit next to me.  
'You should start looking for someone who can take care of the kids during the day. Someone who knows how to handle everything.'  
'I don't want someone taking care of them that I don't know, Alice!'  
She tdought about that for a moment and then she smiled brightly. She took out her phone and dialled a number.

'Hey, Bella. Are you still looking for a job?' she was quiet for a moment while the person on the other end responded.  
'Well I asked you, because I know you love kids and my brother in law is seriously in need of a nanny, and I know how good you are with kids!' She waited again, the smile on her fave spreading wider and wider each passing second.  
'He has twins they are four years old and are just the cutest. Please say you'll do it?'

She grumbled for a bit but then she finaly gave an answer.  
'Fine I'll give him your number, and I'll make him call you! Okay buy!'  
She clicked the phone shut and smiled at me.  
'Okay Edward, I have someone for you. But she won't do it unless you call her and tell her everything she needs to know. And I am really late now so here is her number and bye!'  
She handed me a slip of paper and then she ran out the door. I looked at the number and put it on the coffee table. I decided to call her tomorrow, I was home all day so I had time.

The boys came running to me with their pyjamas on. They both put their heads on my lap and we watched The lion King, one of there favourites, until they fell asleep and I put them to bed. I hoped that that Bella girl was someone who could help me. With that thought I drifted of to sleep.

**Thanks for reading,  
Hope you liked it!  
review if you'd like!**

**X  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ****Edward is 25, has 2 kids and is in the middle of a  
divorce fight. In the heat of it all, he needs to find a nanny for his Kids.  
That's where Alice comes in and helps him a hand…**

**Chapter 2**

_(E Pov)_

The next morning I was woken up by my two children jumping up and down on my bed, but partly on me too. They where screaming for me to wake up, but I pretended to be asleep as they continued their rampage of my bed and soon my bedroom. I got up and both tackled them to the bed while tickling them. They squealed and laughed. This was one of the moments that I enjoyed the most, when I had no work at the hospital or any appointments with Rosalie and no heated arguments in the courtroom, it was a moment when I could make fun with my children these two had my heart and I never regretted having them. Although I knew they needed a mom, or at least someone who posed as a mom for them.

While the boys watched television, I made chocolate chip pancakes for the tree of us. As soon as they heard me setting up the table they shut off the television and raced to the table. Chocolate chip pancakes was one of their favourite meals. They would eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner if they had anything to say about it.

"So boys what do you want to do today?" I asked them as they finished on their first pancake. I saw them looking at each other then a huge smile broke out onto their faces.  
"The park daddy, we want to go to the park!" I laughed at their enthusiasm. When they where old enough to play at the park I took them to a little park not far from town. There usually weren't many people around which made it safe to let them run around freely.  
They where running to the door and trying to get it open as soon as we where finished with breakfast and where fully clothed. I opened the door for them and they ran outside. When I first left Tanya I went looking for a house immediately and found a perfect house on the outskirts of town. It was a Victorian style house with a wrap around porch a garage. It had a backyard and even a front yard. It was really beautiful, I had bought it immediately.

When the car door opened they shot out of the car like bullets. They ran to the little playground there and began chasing each other, they where probably playing tag. I settled for a bench not to far away. I took out my newspaper and went to the page where a certain article was I wanted to read, but before I could start there was an annoying tugging at my pant leg. I looked down to see Hayden.

"Daddy, Drew ran into a woman and she isn't standing up!" His voice betrayed his fear for the woman. I quickly made my way over to where Drew was. He was bending over the woman. I knelt down beside them and checked on the woman, luckily she had just fainted. Although I didn't understand how she could have fainted from Drew running into her, unless her health wasn't all that great. I lifted her up and walked back to the bench and laid her down, I put her legs over the back of the bench. Now all we could do was wait for her to wake up.

Drew was still crying, he probably thought it was his fault that something had happened to the woman. I pulled him on my lap and wiped his tears.

"Why are you crying, Drew?" He hiccupped a few times before answering.  
"Because it's my fault the woman fainted, daddy!" He wailed I tightened my arms around him and whispered in his ear that it wasn't his fault I kept doing this until he stopped crying. After a while Hayden climbed on to the bench too and leaned against my side. That way we sat there waiting until the mysterious woman would wake up. After a half an hour she finally began to open her eyes a little. I quickly put Drew on the ground and looked at the woman her deep brown eyes stared up at me with a lot of confusion.

"Who are you? Oh god, don't tell me I'm dead! I can't be dead yet. I need to find a good man for once before I die oh and I wanted children before I died too! I guess I don't have that chance anymore!" She rambled on and on about what she all would miss out on, but the part that she didn't know yet, was that she wasn't dead! I started laughing and she looked at me like I was crazy.  
"It's polite for an angel to laugh at people who just died you know!" I stopped laughing for a while so I could explain everything to her.  
"Sorry miss, your not dead! My son bumped into you and you fainted, so your quite healthy I think." The woman now looked like a tomato but I found it quite endearing.  
"I'm sorry! I can't believe I just fainted on you!" She was rambling again but it was quite cute, with the blush colouring her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, really no blood no foul" I smiled at her and her blush grew even darker, I had a sudden urge to reach out and stroke her cheek but I refrained myself of doing so, because it would surely freak her out.

"Oh I'm Bella, nice to meet you."

"I'm Edward and these two here are Drew and Hayden." The both waved shyly at her and she waved back. Drew ran up to her and took Bella's hand.

"I'm really sorry I ran into you miss Bella, I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking!" He exclaimed while looking like he just killed someone's puppy.  
She was just about to say something when my phone rang. Why where they calling I didn't have to go to court and I had a day of! I picked up my phone angrily after apologizing to Bella.

"Doctor Cullen? We need you in the ER as soon as possible, you where the only doctor on call." The nasally voice on the other end stated.

"Wait that can't be true, I had my day of today! When did this change?"

"I'm sorry doctor Cullen, you where on the list. Can you please make it here as soon as possible?" I mumbled a few curse words under my breath before finally agreeing and hanging up. I sighed deeply and Bella looked a little worried.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked sensing something was wrong.

"It's just that I had my day of, so I wanted to spend it with my boys, but at last minute they put me on call without notifying me so now I need to head in but I can't leave them." I could call Alice, but she said something about going out with Jasper so I couldn't ask that of her. I could ask Rose but she was too busy with my case and Emmett him, I just didn't thrust with them, and my parents were out of town.

"Maybe I could look after them? I know you haven't known me for that long but I promise I won't do anything to them... I really love children so I would love to watch them for you." This certainly looked good, and I needed to hurry. So I accepted and quickly dropped them off at my house telling the kids to show Bella around. Then I hurried to the hospital for whatever reason they called me back.

**Thanks for the few reviews I got on my first Chapter I know I'm not a great writer and that I don't update so much, but I find it really hard to come up with chapters, so do know that I work really hard and long to get on chapter out and even then it's not that long so Sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoyed it=)**

**Toodles  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: ****Edward is 25, has 2 kids and is in the middle of a  
divorce fight. In the heat of it all, he needs to find a nanny for his Kids.  
That's where Alice comes in and helps him a hand…**

**Chapter 3**

_(B Pov)_

One thing I know is that my life sucked, and it sucked bad. Ever since I ran away with Jacob after graduation I hadn't had any contact with my parents what so ever. I lived together with Jacob for awhile both working to keep up with the rent and other bills. But as our lives continued it all fell apart. He met a girl at the bar where he worked and left me for her. But he didn't only leave me with a broken heart but also with not enough money to come by. I moved to a cheaper apartment and worked my ass off to pay all the bills and even then it wasn't enough. Though one bright spot in my life was Alice, I met her when I was looking for a job. She worked for a fashion magazine to pick out the outfits for the cover and do the makeup. Even though I didn't get the job, we stayed friends. She kind of knows my problems but then again she doesn't. She knows I need to work a lot to come by, but what she doesn't know is that I hardly come by, I either have to give something up or lose something. But me being me I gave up most of my money to the bills. So food wasn't all that big around here. To top it all off with the bad things I just got fired from my job for an unknown reason and I was running behind on my rent so if I didn't pay soon I would be evicted. I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling How could my life have taken such an unfortunate event? I turned over and just as I was about to fall asleep, ignoring the grumbling of my stomach, my phone when off.

"Hello?" I asked, I never checked caller Id so I didn't know who it was.

"Hey Bella, do you still need a job?" What the hell how did Alice know I just lost my job?

"Yeah, I do. But how do you know, I was just fired today? And why do you need to know?"

"Well I asked you, because I know you love kids and my brother in law is seriously in need of a nanny, and I know how good you are with kids!" She babbled completely ignoring my questions.

"Hmm Okay, but he doesn't know me. And how many kids does he have, because if he has more than 3 then I refuse!"

"He has twins they are four years old and are just the cutest. Please say you'll do it?" how could I resist when she pleaded with me?

"I will do it when he calls me and asks me himself. How about that?" I wasn't planning on giving in so easily, if her brother didn't want me as the nanny then I wouldn't be one.

"Fine I'll give him your number, and I'll make him call you! Okay bye!" I sighed and said my goodbyes before hanging up. I curled up on my bed and eventually sleep found its way to me.

I woke up early next morning to the instant knocking on my door. When I didn't open it fast enough, I heard the door click open this might be not good. I quickly got out of bed and walked into the living room and there in the middle of the room was Miss Jenkins.

"Good morning, miss Jenkins." I greeted politely, she looked at me like I was the last person she wanted to see.

"Bella, you're 3 month behind on rent, I'm sorry but I can't let you live here any longer, you get until the end of the day to move out. I expect the key to be on the kitchen counter when I come back tonight." With that she turned around and left. A few minutes later, my whole world came crumbling down. As of now I didn't have a place to live and no Job. I couldn't go to Alice because I wouldn't want to impose on her and her husband. I quickly packed my stuff, the little money that I had and put the key on the kitchen counter and made my may out of the building as soon as possible. Though as soon as I was out, I didn't know what to do. I hadn't eaten in a while so that wasn't all too good either. I hoped I didn't faint somewhere and got picked up by who knows who. I trudged toward the park before going to hunt for a place to sleep. As I walked to the park I noticed a man with two little boys heading to the park. Unfortunately it wasn't my day and while I was looking at the god of a man I fell with a hard thump on the ground. I quickly got up looking around to see if anyone had seen, but luckily no one had so I quickly walked away. Walking in the park made me happy, it felt like I didn't have a care in the world, but thinking back on recent events my that crumble down because the truth was harsh. I was o lost in thought that I didn't see one of the little boys heading my way full speed without looking, and who would have thought that a little kid hitting me would have so much force. When the little boy hit me I started to fall, but somewhere mid-fall everything went black and I lost consciousness.

The next thing I opened my eyes and was looking at a gorgeous man. Oh no I was dead.

"Who are you? Oh god, don't tell me I'm dead! I can't be dead yet. I need to find a good man for once before I die oh and I wanted children before I died too! I guess I don't have that chance anymore!" I rambled on and on against the Angel who knew he would send me back to earth. Then suddenly the Angel started laughing, why was he laughing? I was dead for god sakes it wasn't funny.

"It isn't polite for an angel to laugh at people who just died you know!" he abruptly stopped laughing.  
"Sorry miss, you're not dead! My son bumped into you and you fainted, so your quite healthy I think." I think my head resembled a tomato. How could I have not known if I was dead or not, and I said such things in front of this gorgeous man.  
"I'm sorry! I can't believe I just fainted on you!" a crooked smile appeared on his face, he really was one perfect man. He must be married having kids and all.  
"Don't worry about it, really no blood no foul" He looked right in my eyes and I blushed an even brighter blush. It hit me then that I didn't know his name, he was my saviour after all.  
"Oh I'm Bella, nice to meet you." He took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Edward and these two here are Drew and Hayden." The two little boys waved shyly at me. Suddenly one of them, Drew I think, came up to me and took my hand in his.  
"I'm really sorry I ran into you miss Bella, I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking!" He exclaimed while looking like he just killed someone's puppy.  
I was just about to say something back to drew when Edwards phone rang. He excused himself and turned away while answering his phone. I turned back to Drew.  
"Don't worry about it, there is nothing wrong with me so don't be sad." He smiled a little and I hugged him. I heard Edward getting frustrated with the one who was calling. Finally he cursed a few times and then hung up. I was a little worried he looked pretty pissed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked trying to help, for some reason I didn't like him being mad.

"It's just that I had my day of, so I wanted to spend it with my boys, but at last minute they put me on call without notifying me so now I need to head in but I can't leave them." After he said that he looked deep in thought probably wondering what he could do. All this time the boys had been silent and when I looked at them I saw they looked sad. I felt for them, I guess they didn't see their father all that much. I wanted to do something in return for looking after me when I fainted. He could have just left me there but he didn't.

"Maybe I could look after them? I know you haven't known me for that long but I promise I won't do anything to them... I really love children so I would love to watch them for you." He looked thoughtful, but accepted. He told me where he lived, it was a good neighbourhood. He brought us to his home and told Drew and Hayden to show me around. He left quickly after giving me the key to his house and what house it was. It was fairly big. With a beautiful front garden and wraparound porch. We went inside and even that was fabulous. I've never seen a house where men lived and that was this clean. But maybe he had a wife who cleaned up after them. The boys ran inside tugging me along.

"Here is the living room, with dining room. Through there is the kitchen with the backdoor to the garden there is the downstairs bathroom and daddy's study. On to the upstairs. This is our room the bathroom that we use. Daddy's room with his own bathroom. The guest room that has never been used with a bathroom and the stairs to the attic. Ooh and this is the door to the balcony at the back." They had rushed me through the whole house in a matter of seconds and I was feeling very dizzy. We got downstairs again but the dizziness didn't go away and before I knew it I was out again. How could my day have been so bad, but so good at the same time?

**So this is the next chapter I hope you like it. I tried to make it longer though. Oh picture of the house is on my profile...**

**Review or don't but please do...**

**Toodles  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: ****Edward is 25, has 2 kids and is in the middle of a  
divorce fight. In the heat of it all, he needs to find a nanny for his Kids.  
That's where Alice comes in and helps him a hand…**

**Chapter 4**

_(E pov)_

When I got to the hospital it wasn't all that serious and urgent. There had been a car accident, but the victim wasn't too badly hurt. A broken leg, sprained wrist and a slight concussion. I was just changing back in my normal clothes when my name was called over the intercom. Couldn't they just page me? I hurried to the emergency room and saw Alice standing there with Drew and Hayden. She looked so worried.  
"What happened? Wasn't Bella supposed to be with them?" Alice nodded but her face turned worried.  
"I came by but before I could ring the bell I heard Drew and Hayden crying. So I rushed to open the door and saw Bella on the floor unconscious. I didn't know you called her already! But anyway I called an ambulance and they took us here. So now please look after her, she's a very good friend of mine." She almost cried there and then. I assured her I would look after Bella, but how did Alice know her? Unless this was the Bella she called yesterday to help me out. I quickly went into the room where they had brought her to. I ordered everyone around. She was important to Alice so I would do anything to figure out what happened. This was the second time today she fainted so something wasn't right. After we ran some tests I let them bring her to a room and guided Alice, Drew and Hayden there. They were both crying afraid something bad happened to Bella.  
I took Alice with me out of the room. I needed to know a few things about Bella, before her tests came back.  
"Alice? How do you know Bella?" I asked.  
"I met her a few months ago when she was looking for a job, with the magazine, but she got rejected. We stayed friends though." She answered with a smile on her face.  
"Is there something I need to know about her? She fainted twice already, that is not normal for someone who lives like a normal person." I saw Alice hesitated before she answered.  
"She think I only know a little but in fact I know a lot. She doesn't have it big Edward. She moved here right out of high school with her boyfriend at that time. But after a while he left her. She didn't have any money to keep her apartment so she moved to a cheaper one and she took more than one job so she could afford to live there. But she got fired a few weeks ago from one of her jobs cutting of a large piece of her income. I also know her last job fired her too, and that her landlady kicked her out today. She's so unfortunate, I wanted to help her, but I knew she wouldn't take any of it. So I wanted you to call her and give her the job. She would have a place to sleep and have something to keep her busy and something she loves to do too. Please Edwards let her stay. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her." I couldn't believe it, she had so much bad things happen to her but she still kept moving forward. For Bella and Alice's sake I would give her the job and let her stay, but she had to get better first. I couldn't have her fainting every so often.  
The door opened and Drew stuck his head out. "Daddy? I think Bella is waking up." Alice and I quickly made our way inside and indeed Bella was waking up.  
"Huh? Where am I?" She was adorable when she was confused.  
"Welcome back Bella." I greeted. She looked up at me and smiled a little, then she looked at Alice and her eyes went wide.  
"Alice what are you doing here?" she exclaimed. Alice chuckled a little before answering,  
"Well, my best friend is in the hospital where else would I be?" Bella then realised she was in the hospital. "What am I doing in the hospital?" Just then someone knocked on the door and one of my colleagues came in.  
"Doctor Cullen, I have the results you wanted." He gave me the folder and left again. I quickly went through it and I felt a frown appear on my forehead.  
"Alice do you mind, taking Drew and Hayden outside for a minute? I'll tell you everything later okay?" She nodded took the boys and left.  
"Bella, I talked to Alice and she told me your situation. I know almost everything I think, and frankly these results are not good. You're seriously underweight, that's why you keep fainting, also you're dehydrated." She looked at me like I had just declared that I was more than a hundred years old.  
"How did Alice know all those things? What did she tell you?" I sighed, I knew Bella wouldn't be happy that Alice knew everything and told me everything too.  
"She told me how you moved here, about your boyfriend. How you had to have multiple jobs to keep paying the rent and other bills. That you lost your only income and you where kicked out of your house today." When I looked up again, she was crying. I walked toward her because I felt the need to comfort her. I put my arms around her, and to my surprise she hugged me back.  
"I know you don't want to accept anything from Alice or me. But I want to hire you as Nanny for my twins. I'm in the middle of a tight divorce and with my job I hardly have time to bring them to school and pick them up when their done. You'll be able to live with us and I'll pay you." She looked up at me, and I saw in her eyes that she was about to refuse. I let go of her and looked her right in the eyes.  
"Don't refuse. I don't want you living on the streets, and Hayden and Drew love you already. Please do it for them." She nodded and smiled a little. I called Alice and my boys back in and explained everything to her. I told the boys about Bella being their new nanny and they were beyond excited. Alice hugged her one last time before going home to a worried Jasper. I decided to let Bella go home with us today. I would get some food in her and get her up in no time. Tomorrow would of course be a hard day. I had a meeting with Rosalie at home about some new things she discovered and we needed to look over some people who could possibly stand as witnesses for how Tanya wasn't suitable to be the mother of my twins.  
After Bella was signed out I helped her in the car and buckled the boys in. On the way home Bella fell asleep. I took the boys out of the car and then picked Bella up. I put her in the guest bedroom where she slept soundly. I put the boys to bed not long after. They told me they were happy Bella was staying and that they hoped they would see me more. Although that was something i couldn't promise, but I would do my best to spend more time with them.

**Okay 2 chapter in one day I'm proud of myself. I don't know when I'll update next but I'll try to update as soon as possible  
Toodles**


End file.
